Call Me Maybe
'"Call Me Maybe"' von ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 4. Dancer Classic The dancer is a girl with pink hair, and she wears a golden dress with a pink heart in the middle and a pink line coming from the heart. She wears golden high heels as well. Alternate The dancer wears the same dress but now she has a purple jean jacket on top of her dress, also her hair is pink from the top and purple from the tips. She is now wearing golden sneakers. Battle The dancer wears the same clothes as in the Alternate version but now has no heart on her dress. Her hair is now black and her jean jacket is pink like the heart on on the classic mode dress. Her glove is now sky blue. Callmemaybe coach 1 big.png|Classic Mode Callmemaybealternateextraction.png|Alternate Mode Bodyrockvsloveyoulike_coach_2.png|Battle Mode Background The dancer performs inside what appears to be a smartphone. The phone background is orange/pink with swirls on it. Also, orange apps are noticeable, and they play a big part during the dance routine. When the chorus appears, emoticons and symbols can be seen "raining" down. The Alternate mode have the same Background but the movement of the apps are different. When the routine ends, the phone runs out of battery making the background completely black with a red low battery sign. Also, before the dance zooms in on the smartphone, a book with the lyrics from the song can be seen. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bang your fist in the air fast once. Gold Move 3: Hold your arms out. Gold Move 4: '''Wipe you hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. '''Gold Move 5: Put your hand in a phone-talking pose fast when "So call me maybe" is sung. CallMeMaybeGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Cmmclassgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game CallMeMaybeGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Cmmclassgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game CallMeMaybeGM4.png|Gold Move 4 Cmmclassgm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game CallMeMaybeGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Cmmclassgm5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Alternate There is 1 Gold Move in the Alternate routine: Gold Move: Do the phone-talking pose, but "throw the phone away" and jump with your right hand stretched out when "So call me maybe" is sung. Call Me Maybe Alter GM.png|Gold Move Cmmaltgm.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests The following are available as Dance Quests for Call Me Maybe: *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Call Me Maybe" is sung Mashup Call Me Maybe ''has a Mashup. Dancers ''(no repeats): *''Call Me Maybe'' (JD4) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (JD4) *''Girls & Boys (JD) *Step By Step (JD) *Never Gonna Give You Up'' (JD4) *''California Gurls (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Acceptable in the 80s'' (JD) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Hot n Cold'' (JD) *''D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Teenage Dream (JD3) Puppet Master Mode ''Call Me Maybe ''has a Puppet Master Mode only on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Call Me Maybe' * Hands 'N' Hips/Sweet Stroke/Glam Swing/Tempo Touch * Slasher/Candy/Party Lights/Cyber Box * Tear It Up/Russian Bounce/Fashion Snap/Sparkle 'N' Spin * Denim Dude/Knee Pop/Side To Side/Shoot Em Up * Push 'N' Pull/Cosmic Boogie/Giggle Box/Techno Tonic * Ironing/Hopscotch Throw/Ice Breaker/Hands Up * Dog Call/Come On/Pin-Up Kick/Happy Slide * What's Wrong/Russian Skip/Spanish Groove/Sweet Caress * Follow Me/Glider Girl/Step In Style/Malibu Waves * Smelly Boy/Fighting Santa/Letting Go/Pop Rock Wind * Clubbing/Tribal Magic/Stop And Go/Super Groovy * Dungarees/Funky Frog/Windscreen Wiper/Swan Walk * Eight Ball/Cosmic Shooter/Wind Up Pony/Cyber Man * Champion's Stretch/Chicken Dance/Party Boy/Katana * Pretty Bride/Cutie Pie/Angry Twist/Here 'N' Now * Peace And Love/Hopscotch Kata/Forward Rewind/Broken Hearted * Watching You/Flying Santa/Freedom/Despair * Football Boy/Milkshake/No Way/Spinning Points * Beyond The Earth/Old School Clap/Crack It/Open Your Heart * Heart Strong/Egyptian Jump/Groovy Jerk/Wonder Boy * You And Me/Frog On Fire/Party Whip/Pendulum Whip * Call Me Maybe Battle Call Me Maybe ''has a battle against ''Beauty And A Beat. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Call Me Maybe ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * 'Call Me Maybe' * ''Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Walk This Way (Ladies Only) Alternate * 4x4 (Best Of JD 4) ' Captions Both versions of ''Call Me Maybe appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic * Aie Aie Aie * Box Step * Call Me * Crazy Walk * Happy Talk * Heart Throb * Phone Me Alternate * Heart Throb Jive * Kick a*s (Beta) Trivia *Every time Call Me Maybe is sung, the phone shows a missed call. ** However, she doesn't miss a call at her last Gold Move. ** At the 10th missed call, the song finishes due to low battery. *When the song starts and when it ends you can see a poster on the left hand side with the Mas Que Nada dancer on it. *''Call Me Maybe'' is featured in Just Dance 2014 as a backup dancer in Fine China. * A move from this routine is recycled in Dark Horse. * In the dance quests, on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, the dance style it wants the player to get is "Cute." * The jacket which the Alternate dancer is wearing resembles I Kissed a Girl's Classic. *The alternate is unlocked through Uplay on Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U. * The alternate had a beta caption that was highly profane under the name '''Kick a**. The caption was probably removed because of its profanity. * Sound effects of a generic ringtone can be heard before the actual start of the song itself. * Call Me Maybe's Alternate routine is the only one on Just Dance 4 ''to be redeemable on Uplay. * The book in the very beginning has the lyrics of the song written on it. * In an episode from American Dad, you can see Roger dancing to the routine of ''Call Me Maybe. Gallery callmemaybe.jpg|Call Me Maybe Call Me Maybe Alternate.png|Call Me Maybe (Alternate Mode) CallMeMaybeClassic.jpg|Classic ALTERNATE_Call_Me_Maybe.jpg|Alternate CMM Dancer.png CallMeMaybeExtracted.png Callandfine.png callmemaybeinactive.png just-dance-4-playstation-3-ps3-1349365913-008.jpg|Call Me Maybe on the menu Call Me Maybe Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram cmm.png|Pictograms Screen_Shot_2015-01-18_at_4.25.38_PM.png|Beta Caption callmemaybe_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Action1 (1).jpg Reward4.jpg book.png|The Book Call_Me_Maybe_Avatar.png|Avatar Call Me Maybe en JD2019 Videos Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Call Me Maybe - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe Alternate Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe (Dance Mash Up) - Carly Rae Jepsen Just Dance 4 "Call Me Maybe(Puppet Master Mode)" 5 Stars References Site Navigation en:Call Me Maybe es:Call Me Maybe zh:有空叩我 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:R & B Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Puppet Master Modus Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Schlachten Kategorie:Ubisoft Club Freischaltbar Kategorie:Shirley Henault